


More Than Blue

by danipreathtrash



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, F/F, more than blue, taiwanese movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danipreathtrash/pseuds/danipreathtrash
Summary: 'We all have a right to choose how we love. If i cannot personally accompany you till the end of your life, let me personally hand you over to someone who can give you happiness'A Story Sadder Than Sadness, Tobin Heath & Christen Press version





	More Than Blue

**Author's Note:**

> i watched the movie yesterday & i cried so so badly. I'm still recovering from it. I may never will. But here goes! I really recommend watching the movie! There are two versions, 2018 Taiwanese one and the 2009 Korean one. I think they're both really good!  
>  i hope my writing reaches the expectation of the movie but it probably may not. but hope ya'll enjoy it! A boxing Day present!:)

**_‘Why can’t you tell her you love her?’_ **

****

**_‘If love can be explained, why do people still suffer from it?_ **

************************************************************************************

‘Cut! Go again!’ The producer called, yelling at Alex softly as he snuck to the back where her manager lay. ‘Ms Kelly, can you help us? We really need Alex to sing this song for us! We need a hit!’

 

‘She does what she wants. If she doesn’t like it, then it’s a no no.’ Kelly smirked, brushing his hands off her crossed arms as she looks at Alex Morgan, who was looking at the lyrics again. Her voice came out angelic, soft and sweet but there was something off, something she couldn’t place.

 

‘Producer! I’m sorry. I don’t think I like the lyrics. I can’t feel it! I’m 29 years old and married, I can’t be singing about longing for someone!’ Alex walks out, grabbing Kelly by her arm and whispering. ‘Babe… Please. I just want a song that will make me want to write again, to have emotions. This ain’t it.’

 

‘Okay. Sorry producer! We’ll be back I promise!’ Kelly follows Alex, who calls for a Uber. ‘SOON! Alex has to release an album soon!’ ‘Yes sir!’

 

‘So what now? Do you want to head to the book store to find some inspiration from some love books instead?’ Kelly asks as they get into a cab, in which Alex shrugs and lies back onto the comforter. The young taxi driver turns around, astounded.

 

‘Hey. Aren’t you Alex Morgan? I love your songs.’ He gushes as Kelly smiles back at him, meeting his eye at the car’s mirror. ‘I’m Bati by the way! My wife plays your songs everyday.’

 

‘Oh really! Thank you. But this missy here has been having trouble with songs.’ Kelly laughs and Alex pokes her, glaring. ‘How can you say that!’

 

‘Oh really? Do you want to hear a demo? I have this really good one in the car right now.’

 

‘Oh really! Sure!’ Kelly exclaims and Alex looks at her again, mouthing ‘Kelly!’.

 

“Here goes! I just got it from my friend.’ Bati says, as he puts the disc inside and the first few guitar picks starts playing.

 

_I don’t admire the sun,_

_It doesn’t light up your past._

_We share some darkness only found in both of us._

_I admire time,_

_those who be brave enough to leave,_

_and who can speak without hiding._

_There is this sadness_

_When your name is in my past_

_When you’re the one who breathes with me,_

_Determines my happiness,_

_And I can never forget you._

A slow drawl of the woman’s surprisingly emotional voice fills the car and Alex feels awakened. The voice is so hurt and contains such emotion in which Alex can’t place. Seeing her reaction, Kelly speaks instead. ‘Hey. Who’s the guy who gave it to you?’

 

Moments later, they find themselves in front of a fishing depot, where a young man was tending the store, rubbing clean fishing rods. ‘Hey Bati. Good to see you again! And I see you’ve brought Alex Morgan!’ The man excitedly walks over to the trio, bringing seats out for them to sit.

 

‘I’m Jeff Heath! What brings you guys here?’ Allie speaks, bringing four cups of hot chocolate over to the table. Alex takes a cup and sips, looking at the man, trying to discern his linkage to the song. ‘We heard the song demo. Do you know who sang it?’

 

Jeff was confused for while, turning to Bati and mouthing ‘demo?’, before Bati whispered some words and his face became a little solemn. ‘Ah. My sister sang it.’

 

‘Who is your sister?’ Kelly exclaimed, excited.

 

‘Tobin Heath.’

 

‘Wait… You mean Tobin the Hobin Teeth Heath? That Tobin?’ Kelly shouts again. ‘I knew her! She used to be the producer at my broadcasting company! I lost her contact though, where can I get it?’

 

‘She uh, passed away, like three years ago. She had hereditary cancer in which I was lucky not to have.’

 

‘Oh. I’m so sorry, she had a great voice. Who wrote it though?’ Kelly collapses, frowning at her chair. Jeff sighs at that, scratching his neck.

 

‘It was Christen Press.’

 

‘Where is she then?’

 

‘It was kind of a long story. Do ya’ll wanna head out deck? I’ll tell you everything in a more comfortable environment.’

************************************************************************************

_So I was Tobin’s brother and when she was sixteen and me ten, our father had cancer and passed away. Our mom couldn’t take it, especially after knowing Tobin also had the cancer genes present in her, she took off, leaving us with a sum of money to last us to adulthood._

_I was too young to understand anything then, but I remember Tobin would be moody everyday, going off for runs that lasted the entire afternoon, skipping school. Later, I found out she became friends with this girl named Christen Press. And later then I knew that she fell in love with her._

_I never believed her when she told me she fell in love with her at first sight. Like how was that possible? To love someone straight away?_

Tobin was running on the school track. It’s been the seventeenth round and she didn’t want to stop. She hoped that it would tire her out, make her die. But she was still alive. She collapsed in frustration at a bench nearby, huffing loudly as she looked at the sky. That’s when two green eyes appeared before her. ‘Hello.’

 

Tobin shot up straight, gasping as she sees the girl take a sip of beer. The girl pushes the can straight to her arms and Tobin widens her eyes as the girl takes off running towards a bush nearby.

 

‘HEY STUDENT!’ A teacher came her way, whistling as he comes to a stop before her. ‘What’s your name? You’re not allowed to drink in school premises! Especially when you’re underage.’

 

‘But I-‘ ‘NO BUTS! Principal’s office now!’ Tobin stands up frowning, before turning towards Christen, who was sitting at the corner, mouthing a ‘sorry’.

 

And for some reason, Tobin felt that she’ll rather be the one getting punished than her.

 

_They became fast friends afterwards. I remember Christen accompanied Tobin home one day and right after she moved into our house._

Tobin and Christen started hanging out more often, especially after Tobin went to find Christen about the incident and Christen made do with a meal. They found out they had many mutual interests.

 

They loved lattes.

 

They loved eating ice cream in the cold.

 

They loved soccer.

 

They were both orphans. Christen’s entire family got into a car crash and all died on the spot, leaving her to tend on her own. They were each other’s family.

 

They would celebrate birthdays together on the same day, with Christen forcing it as she didn’t want Tobin to not receive a present when she got hers. She wanted both of them to get theirs on the same day.

 

Whenever they felt sad, they would always appear to each other with a cup of latte, or drag each other to a football match in the stadium nearby, and ensure that each other would be happy.

 

One day, it was raining and they had been hanging out at the park near Tobin’s after school. So Tobin brought them to her house, so that Christen could change to clean clothes and wait out the rain before leaving.

 

‘Tobin? Where’s the bathroom?’ Christen murmured as she took the grey shirt Tobin had just passed her.

 

‘Why? Can’t you just change here? I won’t look I promise.’ Tobin teased, grinning as Christen slaps at her shoulder. ‘Hey! But okay you said so.’

 

Tobin snuck a peek anyway, and right when Christen was peering at Tobin. They made eye contact and everything stood still. ‘Tobin? Can I kiss you?’ Christen surged forward and her wide green-grey eyes(that Tobin had just realized) was the last thing Tobin saw as they mouths found each other, moulding together effortlessly. Tobin felt a rush of emotions and unspeakable happiness as she found Christen’s hand, as they continued kissing. Christen walked backwards onto the couch, still kissing as they collapsed on top of it. They broke off laughing as they glanced at each other.

 

Tobin didn’t speak a word as Christen got up and asked her, after a moment of silence. ‘Don’t mind that. Can I stay here with you?’ And Tobin nodded wordlessly, and afterwards they lived like they forgot about the brief moment they shared.

 

_I kind of knew they were in love then. Tobin was so in love. But I knew she held back because she was sick. She knew she was a ticking time bomb and she didn’t want Christen to live with that._

‘Hey, what happened?’ Tobin ran to the crying figure at the couch. After graduating from the same college, Tobin was a TV show producer and Christen was a song writer in the same company.

 

‘I… hated that this singer wanted to change the lyrics. It was fine with ‘next life’ but she wanted the lyrics to be changed to ‘forever’!’ Tobin crawled to the side of Christen, pulling into her arms and Christen held on, as tears streamed down onto Tobin’s shoulders.

 

‘Why not forever?’ Tobin asked as she pulled out of the hug and Christen wiped her tears. ‘Isn’t it more romantic? That you can be with them forever?’

 

‘It won’t be forever if one of them passed away. At least with the next life, it’s a promise, that they will meet even after death.’ Christen says softly as she looks at Tobin, suddenly with a small revelation. She takes out her recorder and pushes Tobin to speak into it.

 

‘What would you want to be in your next life?’ Christen speaks into it and turns to Tobin with blinking eyes.

 

‘Um… Hi. I’m Tobin. Well, in my next life, I would want to be a pen, a pair of glasses and a bed?’ Tobin answers thoughtfully, satisfied with her answer.

 

‘Why such things? Wouldn’t you want to be a human being?’ Christen asks, as she leans towards Tobin, urging her to continue to answer.

 

‘Because then, I would always be able to accompany you. It’ll be better than being a normal human being.’ Tobin grins and Christen slaps her. ‘Oh my god that was so mushy!’

 

Christen clicks off the recorder before she turns to Tobin again, who was lying on the couch with a dazed look. ‘Have you eaten yet?’ Tobin shakes her head and Christen grabs her arm, ‘Come, I’ll make you some Mac and Cheese.’

 

‘Is there anything you want to tell me?’ Christen asks as she stirs the pot that she had just added mushrooms and cheese to. ‘Hey! I don’t like mushrooms!’ Tobin yells and Christen rolls her eyes. ‘You know I’ll eat them for you. But hey. Is there anything you want to tell me?’ Christen repeats, glancing at her thoughtfully.

 

Tobin looks at the ceiling light and looks back at Christen. ‘That I like you?’

 

‘I’m being serious like something you would tell the priest when you go to the church.’ Christen says again as she pours the pasta into two bowls, handing one over to Tobin.

 

Tobin thinks back about the doctor’s appointment that she had today, in which she was told that her illness was at the accelerating stage and she was informed of only having a year left. ‘Nothing?’

 

‘Is there any wishes that would want fulfilled?’ Christen demands, pulling back the Mac and Cheese bowl towards her so that Tobin cannot eat it and can only answer.

 

Tobin pauses, thinking, before looking into Christen’s eyes. ‘I want you to find a good person and marry them.’

 

‘Why can’t I marry you? Aren’t you a good person?’

 

‘A good person is someone that has a stable job, money, is kind and is healthy. I’m not.’ Tobin murmurs and Christen turns away, and they continue eating in silence.

 

_Tobin. This dumbass. She did not want her to know about her illness at all. She said she didn’t want Christen to be hurt. Especially when she lost her family. In the last year of her life, it was as if she was preparing for her death, settling her todos, in which was just ensuring Christen’s happiness after she was gone._

Christen came back a week later with news. ‘Hey Tobin. I found a guy that I love. I saw him at the party today. He’s a dentist.’

 

Tobin was bathing in the toilet as Christen stood at the mirror, hearing the shower stop as Tobin forces out, ‘What’s his name?’

 

‘Nima Majd.’

 

_I remember that time after Christen told Tobin she loved a man, she brought me along, finding a private investigator to search up on Nima. We found that Nima was a dentist working at a high-end clinic, was around their age of 29 and had no bad records, topped his class everytime. Only that he had a fiancee. The private investigator, however, found out that Nima’s fiancee cheated on him with another man._

_Tobin desperately wanted Christen to be with the one she loved and who could take care of her. So she regretfully sent the pictures of evidence to Nima, wanting Nima and his fiancee to be apart._

_The fiancee found out and went to find Tobin. She beat her up and that point of time, Tobin was too weak to stand, helplessly getting hit with a baseball bat before I showed up and forced her to stop. Tobin begged her helplessly, even giving her a pile of money. The woman, after hearing her reasons agreed and seeing as Nima did not want her anymore, gave him up._

‘Hey Tobin! This is Nima.’ Christen brought her new boyfriend to set one day, in which she knew Tobin was the overseer of. Tobin looked over and brushed her arm, nodding at their direction. ‘Tobin! We’re getting married!’ Christen pulls at Tobin’s hand and places her palm on hers, showing the ring to Tobin. It was sparkling and Tobin felt her heart startle a little.

 

‘Oh. That’s great!’ Tobin smiles before walking away. ‘Hey, I got to head back to the office for a while. See you at home.’

 

Christen nods but sees Tobin walk away, her face just a little sombre. ‘Don’t work overtime!’ She yells, but Tobin had already disappeared behind the door, collapsed, due to a relapse of her cancer symptoms, in which Christen had no idea about.

 

_Christen, unknowingly, asked for Tobin to be the one that accompanies her to pick her wedding dress._

‘Hey Tobes, how do I look?’ Christen walks out of the closet, appearing in her white gown. Tobin thinks that no one could look more beautiful than her and she says that, her heart wrenching into a million pieces.

 

‘Tobin! Go and try one on too!’ Christen pushes Tobin into the changing room, giving her a dress.

 

Tobin appears a few minutes later in a glamorous beige gown and Christen gasps. The salesperson walks over and asks ‘Do ya’ll lovebirds want a picture taken?’

 

‘Oh we’re not-‘ Tobin immediately says but Christen puts a finger to her lips, shushing her. ‘Yes. We’ll like one. Thank you.’ Christen smiles and the lady takes a polaroid picture of the two. _Because then it’ll never be deleted._

Tobin doesn’t see it but Christen smiles and grabs the picture before disappearing back into the changing room, yelling. ‘Hey wait for me for a while! I’ll be out!’

 

Christen takes a while and by the time she’s out, Tobin’s already out in the streets running, tears falling in anguish as she comes to a stop by the road.

 

_Why? Why do I have to be the one with cancer? I want to marry her so desperately. Why?_

Tobin somehow sees Christen right in front of her, in her wedding dress, running towards her. But the moment she touches her cheeks, the imagination fades and Tobin’s alone on the streets again, squatting as she screams.

 

That night, Tobin returns home around 10pm and Christen was at the couch waiting.

 

‘Hey. Where did you go? It was so awkward when you suddenly left!’ Christen looks at Tobin who stayed silent.

 

‘Did you eat yet?’ Christen asked again and without a word walked to the kitchen and started making pasta again. ‘Sit down, it’ll be ready in a while.’

 

Christen grabbed her phone after placing the noodles down for Tobin to eat. She types into her phone.

 

 **Chris:** I’m typing her because I don’t want to talk to you.

 

Tobin laughs at that and Christen gives her a glare and she types a reply.

 

 **Tobes:** I’m sorry.

 **Tobes:** For everything that I’ve done.

 

Tobin suddenly felt like she did something wrong. To have messed up someone else’s relationship just for this. And what if. What if the doctor was right? That Christen would rather be by her side to say her goodbyes instead of being with the man? But Tobin stands by her thought, knowing that dying knowing that Christen is well taken cared of will let her be at peace. To die knowing Christen is happy.

 

 **Chris:** I’m sorry too.

 

She unknowingly types a ‘I love you’ but she deletes it as she sees Christen’s message, and gives Christen a smile before digging into the fried garlic.

 

_Tobin. Oh wow. I remember the day of the wedding. I was crying in the stands so badly. I remember. Because Tobin and I was the ones Christen considered as family and since Tobin was the older one, Christen asked her to walk her down the aisle. I couldn’t have imagined Tobin’s feelings then, handling the one you loved to someone else. My heart would’ve been torn out and I would’ve died. But Tobin continued walking, even smiling as she passed Christen to Nima._

Tobin. In fact did cry. Although just a little during the ceremony. She felt like her job was done as she walked arm in arm with Christen. Both dorning the dresses they wore on the day at the dress shop.

 

As she placed Christen’s arm onto Nima’s she undoubtedly felt her heart wrench but she forced herself to be happy. _Go all out. Can’t let this go wrong now._ So she smiles and she sees Christen’s eyes on her. Tobin then quickly turns around and walks slowly out of the church hall. Each step felt as if it was set to stone. _There’s no going back now._ A tear drops onto her cheek. But she keeps walking, ensuring she’s out of the room before she runs to the toilet, laughing and crying.

 

_Tobin died a month after that and Christen. Well this would put an interesting twist to this story._

_Christen, I recently learnt from Nima had left on the day Tobin died, leaving behind the possessions Nima had given her and a voice recording. I’ll let you listen to it._

<Hi. This is Tobin. Well, in my next life, I would want to be a pen, a pair of glasses and a bed?>

 

<Why such things? Wouldn’t you want to be a human being?>

 

<Because then, I would always be able to accompany you. It’ll be better than being a normal human being.>

 

<Nima. I’m so sorry to have left you like this but I hope you’ll understand. Thank you for the love you’ve given me, the coffees and unyielding kindness. I’ll forever appreicate the love you’ve given me, but I’m not in love with you. I’ve always been in love with someone else.>

 

<I don’t want someone that take cares of me, I want one that goes on adventures with me like she did.>

 

<I don’t want someone that prefers tea, I want one that loves lattes with me like she does.>

 

<I don’t want another man, when I’m in love with a woman.>

 

<Tobin doesn’t know but I found her bottle of pills one day in her drawer as I was refilling her clothes. I was worried that she was sick and she did not tell me about it so I went to the pharmacy and asked what medicine it was for. And Nima, I swear, it was the worst day ever. I heard the news that she was taking pain medicine for cancer patients, at an accelerating stage at that.>

 

<I didn’t believe the pharmacist, so I went to the only hospital in our town. Tobin had told me that she was working overtime but I found her there, talking to the doctor.>

 

<All I heard was ‘Please don’t tell her about it.’ And the doctor. The doctor was persuading her so much. I was standing behind the curtain hoping she would listen to him, but she was so so stubborn. She just took the prescription for heavier dosages and I quickly left so that I would be home before her.>

 

<That night, I asked her for a wish. And she said it was for me to find a good person to marry. I knew she wanted me to be happy so that she can leave peacefully, so I agreed. That’s when I used you and I’m so sorry for that Nima. I believe that you are worthy of a better person, someone that is truly in love with you and treats you well. I believe you can find her. I’m just, not the one. Because I’ll never fall in love with someone else.>

 

<She’s the only one for me.>

 

<Whenever I saw her fall, I wanted to run to her so bad. I wanted to just pull her into my arms and just tell her that I knew everything. I just wanted to be in her arms so bad. But I know that wouldn’t make her be at peace so I didn’t.>

 

<The day when I was choosing the wedding dress she was so so beautiful in it. Breathtaking honestly. I just wanted a picture with her, so it’ll be as if we really got dresses for our own wedding. It’s like I married her. But she disappeared and ran off. I took off running after her and found her at our old street.>

 

<I made a deal with myself.>

 

<If she turns around, I’d hug her and stop everything.>

 

<But she didn’t look back.>

 

<I want to believe we got married.>

 

<The night before our wedding, I made her practice vows with me. She promised to ‘be til death we part’ with me and I did as well. Wholeheartedly. She put the ring on my left finger and I loved it.>

 

<I wished she never let go of me when she walked me down the aisle. We were married already.>

 

<Tobin. I loved you since I first met you.>

 

<You were at the coffee shop with your brother, crying after your mother just left with a lump of money to your hands, burdening you with everything. I was sitting at the other end, orphaned, left without a family. You. I just wanted you to be happy when I saw you that day.>

 

<Fate gave us a chance to meet. We went to the same school and I never wanted to leave you.>

 

<I wish we had more time. But remember about our next life. It’s a promise.>

 

<Remember when I said I can see you even when you’re not with me? Go wherever you want. I’ll find you soon. Don’t get mad when you see me. Don’t ask why I followed you or get angry at me. After everything to come to you, if you get mad I’ll cry.>

 

<When we meet again on the other side, let’s not cry again.>

 

<Wait for me. I’ll be right there.>

 

<Tobin, I love you.>

 

**Click**

 

‘Wait… what happened to her?’ Kelly utters as the recording ends and Alex, without knowing anything feels dread in her chest. Her heart is twisted as she awaits Jeff to speak. To drown her again with Tobin and Christen, to make her want to go back in time and make them both be together.

 

‘Well…’

 

_Christen after finishing the recording, left the necklace and ring that Nima gave her on the dressing room table. She then hurried to the hospital where she found Tobin._

_Tobin was in a daze, being outrageously dozed with huge amounts of pain reliefs as she lies in bed. Christen hugs her, embraces her with every inch of her soul as she could. She checks Tobin out, having information from her doctor that it could be Tobin’s last day._

_‘Let’s have you back home, okay Tobin?’_

_‘You’re safe now. You’ll be okay, Tobin.’ Christen murmurs, as she pushes Tobin’s wheelchair out of the hospital and to the bus stop._

_On the bus, Christen looks at Tobin. Her chiseled jaw that Christen thought was too sharp for her own good. The long lashes by her eyes that was fluttering softly in her slumber. Her long brown golden hair, that was so thin and silky to touch. Her little bits of freckles. Her smile dimples. Her lips. And a little by a few seconds of her warm honey brown eyes that the green-eyed woman was so in love with._

_Christen brings Tobin back to their old apartment and brings Tobin to the couch, which they had their first and only kiss._

_Christen places her lips on Tobin’s as Tobin slowly has her eyes open._

_‘Christen.’ Christen leans forward and tries to listen._

_‘I love you.’_

_Tobin smiles and wraps her arms around Christen warmly. Christen sighs and hugs her back as she fights her tears. Christen stands up and puts up a camera stand, putting a polaroid photo before them._

_‘Tobin. Smile for me.’ Tobin opens her eyes slightly, trying her best as she looks right at Christen smiling and Christen click the button, taking their picture where they were both staring into each other._

_Christen grasps Tobin’s hands tightly, lacing them as she takes the newly published picture out from the polaroid camera._

_‘Tobin. I love you.’ And at that, Tobin’s arms drops from Christen’s hold._

‘They died together. Christen committed suicide. I wish I was there. I wish I had said something to the both of them. But it was their own tragic love story. It felt too intimate to intrude in their decisions.’ Jeff sighs, brushing his fringe as she takes out a picture, which was the polaroid of the both of them.

 

Alex took one look at the picture and immediately teared up and Kelly, who was, for the first time speechless. Kelly turns to Alex and hugs her, and kisses her.

 

‘Here, this was the original notebook with Christen’s lyrics and the discs with Tobin’s voice recordings. Christen always made Tobin sing her demos for her. Take it and pass it on. Tell people that it’s always not too late to say their love and to cherish one another.’

 

************************************************************************************

The following month, Alex Morgan was at the top of the charts again, with her long-awaited new single, “A Little Sorrow”. In interviews, Alex would always speak and remind everyone to love each other and cherish each other, for it is always never too late to show people how much you love them.

************************************************************************************

**_It wasn’t my choice, but heaven’s will, to fall in love with you._ **

**_I was born to love you._ **

**_Heaven sent me to love you._ **

**_-_** anonymous sender to Christen’s radio show

 

 Song lyrics:

_I don’t admire the sun,_

_It doesn’t light up your past._

_We share some darkness only found in both of us._

_I admire time,_

_those who be brave enough to leave,_

_and who can speak without hiding._

 

_There is this sadness_

_When your name is in my past_

_When you’re the one who breathes with me,_

_Determines my happiness,_

_And I can never forget you._

_There is this sadness_

_When i laugh with you only to separate,_

_looking always at each other,_

_but what remains,_

_to be only a picture with you._

 

_To become each other's road,_

_but to yearn._

_When did we lose our way?_

 

_There is this sadness_

_When your name is in my past_

 

_And I can never forget you._

 

_There is this sadness_

_when you are not turning back_

_and let love shine on me instead._

 

_There is this sadness_

_when we don't want to part,_

_to yearn but to not face each other,_

_when you are everything_

_you are the only one i want to be with in a photograph._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> live to love   
> dont commit suicide(pls!)  
> You can try to live on. But believe that someone will be out there, always loving you unconditionally, somewhere, where you may not realize.
> 
> Tobs=Tobes cz that's what her airpods was named after!
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoyed it!


End file.
